kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies of the Shade (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the group, see Ladies of the Shade (group). | Storyboarder(s) = Fred Cline, Adam Henry | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Previous = The Kung Fu Kid | Next = Big Bro Po | Poll = What did you think about "Ladies of the Shade"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Ladies of the Shade" is the sixteenth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po befriends a troupe of dancers, unaware that they are actually a band of traveling thieves. When a prized item goes missing from the Jade Palace, Po has to disguise himself to infiltrate the band. Summary and Su arguing]] Po met a troupe of female leopards, each beautiful dancers with parasols. When they finished dancing, a thief took their luggage, but Po stopped him and returned their luggage. When Po revealed to them that he was the Dragon Warrior, Su, the leader of the group which called itself the Ladies of the Shade, told Song, a young leopard, to convince Po into taking them into the Jade Palace to steal the Dragon Chalice. and Song eating noodles together]] Song agreed and decided to spend the day with Po. However, as she spent more time with him, she realized that she had grown to like Po, making her secret mission a dilemma. Seeing this, Su took matter into her own hands and finally asked Po if they could stay at the Jade Palace after telling him a story of how they had danced forever for a harsh crocodile warlord with an iron boot. Po, in pity for them, agreed. The troupe, as a token of gratitude, did a private dance for Po and the Furious Five at the Jade Palace. As they danced, however, one of them grabbed the Dragon Chalice, which Tigress noticed, and she leaped in to attack. The Five fought the Ladies, with Po feeling dismayed and hurt from Song's betrayal. The fight ended when the Ladies made an escape, taking the Chalice with them. Po then traveled with Crane and Viper to the Ladies' hideout. On the way, they passed through the Canyon of the Shrieking Wind. Not being aware of their location in time, the wind managed to blow hard and took them along with it. They hung on to each other and eventually ended up at the hideout of the Ladies of the Shade. To get into the camp, Po disguised himself as lady, with Viper disguised as a parasol and Crane as part of a dress. As he went inside they spotted the Chalice, but Po saw Song and sat next to her instead of grabbing it. While two twins gave Po a pedicure, he talked to Song about how her time in the Valley of Peace was and if she'd met and betrayed anyone, practically giving himself away as he let out his hurt feelings. Song was surprised and thought it was Po, and Po quickly tried to get away to get closer to the Chalice when he ran into a suspicious Su. In a tight spot, he then danced for the Ladies of the Shade in order to keep his disguise, but Su saw through him, and Po told Crane and Viper to take the Chalice. kissing Po's cheek before departing]] Po, Crane and Viper fought against the Ladies of the Shade, whose numbers were proved to be too much for them. In a moment when Po was surrounded, Song decided to take a stand and helped Po. In the end, the Ladies of the Shade were blasted away by a gust of the Canyon of the Shrieking Wind, and Su was defeated. Song then decided to become the new leader of the Ladies and to steer them away from a life of thievery. Song parted with Po, kissing him on the cheek (which shocked him) and then opening her parasol as the wind blew, and she floated off after the other Ladies of the Shade. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Guards * as Tigress / Twins * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Song * as Su Trivia * The episode's title was one of the first to be announced for the series. Gallery kfp-2.jpg| Shade.jpg| LadiesOfTheShade.jpg| View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes